The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pulmonaria and given the cultivar name of ‘Silver Bouquet’. Pulmonaria is in the family Boraginaceae. The new cultivar originated as a seedling from PU-00-23, an unpatented experimental plant that originated from a cross between Pulmonaria longifolia ssp. cevennensis, as the seed parent, and P. saccharata, as the pollen parent. The plant was in an experimental field surrounded by proprietary clones of mostly hybrids of P. saccharata ×P. longifolia. The plant was open pollinated, the plant was bagged, and the seedlings were grown and evaluated. This new cultivar was selected for its heavy silvering, mildew tolerance, compact habit, and medium sized pink flowers.